Black Forest
by forever.ayato.yui21
Summary: ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas?... ¿No?, Entonces aquí te los contaremos en forma mas realista y con lo que no se ah visto, Se necesitan OC Condiciones adentro!
1. Chapter 1

Bien, Sé que aún no termino ninguno de mis fics pero me moría de la emoción si no lo subía pronto… Bueno, Las fichas deben contener

-Nombre y apellido-

-Edad (20-28)-

-Características físicas y psicológicas-

-¿Cómo llego al bosque obscuro?, ¿Quién la crío?- En esta parte si no la escriben les pondré que fueron secuestradas por los del bosque y criadas por las hadas

-Chico (Excepto Castiel)

-Extra-

Ahora las condiciones

-Cambiare una que otra cosa en sus personajes-

-Son hadas (Malvadas)-

-Como vallan muriéndose las chicas (Laeti, Nina, Etc…) Ustedes irán apareciendo-

-Una de ustedes será humana, Y tendrá un hijo con la persona que esta (Supongamos Armin X OC, Kentin X OC)Pero si quieren asegurarse y tener un hijo pónganlo en lo Extra de su OC

Esas son las cosas que necesito, Si le interesa adelante… En cambio si no quieren participar, Lo cancelare y seguiré los demás Fics, Además creo que este no será de más d capítulos…

-.-Prologo-.-

Un chico y una chica corrían, Él estaba buscando la parte faltante de su carro, La encontró y dijo-Juegan con nosotros otra vez- Dijo un chico de rubio con ojos verdes, La chica iba a hablar-No, No hables, Ni una sola palabra, Ellos ganan si lo haces-La chica asentía y corrían hacia un carro, No era el de el-¡Ah!, Por lo menos dejaron esto, Yo puedo hacerlo-La chica subía a el "Volkswagen" y miraba a su novio-Sé que es difícil pero debes quedarte callada-La chica asentía- Puedes hacerlo- La chica cerró la puerta y el chico se fue a la parte de atrás a colocar la parte faltante del carro, La coloco y cerró la puerta de atrás-Listo- Abrió la puerta del piloto y subió, Dio vuelta la llave, Pero no encendía-Yo sé lo que es esto-Abrió la puerta, Bajo del carro y fue de nuevo a la parte de atrás, La chica bajo pero él le dijo:-No, No… Quédate en el auto y callada sabes lo que te puede pasar- La chica asintió y subió al el auto cerrando la puerta, El chico abrió la puerta de atrás y vio que no había conectado 2 cables que eran muy importantes, Lo conecto y subió a el auto, Cerrando la puerta con seguro, Puso la llave y se le cayó al suelo, De pronto algo salto encimo del carro, Sonando como un cuervo gigantesco

-¡Vamos!-Grito la chica…

El chico se asustó y la miró fijamente, Ella se dio cuenta lo que había hecho comenzó a volverse de un color obscuro y empezó a transformarse en un cuervo-¡AHHHH!-Grito el chico y la chica (Que ahora era un cuervo)Empezó a devorarlo

.-.-Fin prologo-.-.-.

Ese es el mini prólogo, Ojala les guste como va a quedar, Ya que este fic esta sacado de una película… Si les atrae bienvenidas!


	2. Cuento de hadas: Comienzo

Kya! 1 Capitulo! Ójala les guste como a mi escribirlo

* * *

><p>Creditos a Chinomiko y Beemoov<p>

* * *

><p>Era una noche con niebla, En un bar estaba un chico con pelo rojo, Conversando con un caballero<p>

-…Y entonces la hermana bebió e hizo que la maldición de adán callera sobre ambos-Explicaba el caballero de Aproximadamente 54 años, Alzo una mano y llamo a alguien para que trajera una cerveza- No es un bonito fin debo admitir, Pero todas las familias tienen sus problemas

-Nadie me había contado eso- Dijo el chico de pelo rojo

-Bueno… No todos los cuentos se encuentran en libros señor Castiel-Dijo el caballero sonriendo

-Quizás no sea tan mala idea ir entonces, Con tal que sea un cuento-Respondió con su sonrisa arrogante y bebía otro trago de cerveza

-Pero… Todos los buenos cuentos nacen de la verdad-Se levantó de su asiento y miro por la ventana-Algunos de los mejores cuentos clásicos sucedieron aquí mismo en la selva negra- Dijo apuntando hacia afuera- Aquí es donde los hermanos Grimm los escribieron, Y todo lo que fue una vez hermoso y encantado, Todavía puede encontrarse en la selva-Dijo mirando fijamente a Castiel

-Y yo que antes sabía que la selva negra era un tipo de pastel, Y muy rico-Reía el chico

-¡Oh no!-Exclamo el con una palma en su cabeza-Usted es un hombre de ciencia…

-Un doctor **(1)**- Exclamo con un tono de superioridad- Había una vez…

-Entonces… Todavía su mente está abierta- Dijo él y empezar a caminar hacia la mesa en la cual se encontraban los chicos

-¿Qué es lo que me tratas de vender?-Pregunto Castiel

-… Usted sabe lo que habrá mañana por la noche- Castiel no sabía de qué hablaba-Solsticio de verano…-

-¿Y?- Dijo el quitando interés

-Es cuando el velo de entre los mundos es más tenue y los espíritus del bosque salen de la colina-Dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla nuevamente

-¿Se refiere a las hadas?-Pregunto el con cierta intriga

-Sí, Y algunas cosas más…-Dijo el moviendo la mano en forma circular, Castiel no entendía-¡Ah!... Yo atiendo a aquellos viajeros curiosos como usted, Ofreciendo paseos al corazón de la selva en la víspera del solsticio de verano… Es un lugar…Sagrado de celebración olvidado y que no es menos mágico cuando el crepúsculo está en su esplendor

-Y ¿Qué haremos?... ¿Cantar canciones folclóricas?-Pregunto el sonriendo arrogantemente

-Jajaja, Si es su gusto… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?-Dijo tomando su cerveza y bebiendo- Estoy seguro de que a su novia le hubiera gustado-

-Ella era la que siempre quería que visitáramos Alemania-Dijo el recordando a su novia (Debrah ¬_¬), El caballero sonrió y saco de su chaqueta una pluma de cuervo, Luego se la mostro- ¿Qué es eso?

-… Una pluma por supuesto Jajaja-Sonrió y luego su expresión cambio a una seria-Pero… También es un boleto… Solo aquellos que porten esta invitación pueden ir a este paseo-

-Gracias señor Kasmar, Pero yo creo que…-

-Usted no cree que este tipo de cosas- Dijo Kasmar mirando a Castiel

-Sin ofender-Dijo ahora encendiendo un cigarrillo

-¡Oh no!, Por supuesto que no Jajaja-Dijo naturalmente Kasmar mientras le sonreía a Castiel, Luego se levantó y se posiciono al lado de él y le entrego la pluma- Por si cambia de idea- Así Kasmar se fue dejando a un Castiel intrigado

-Pft…-Dijo el mirando la pluma

.-.-.-.- Sueño de Castiel-.-.-.

Estaba en su antiguo trabajo, Llevando unas inyecciones, Allí en una cama estaba su novia… El miraba a Debrah y sonreía… De pronto entro un peli-negro y beso a Debrah

Cuando observo sus manos, Estas comenzaron a volverse negras y a salir pinchos en vez de dedos

-.-.-Fin del sueño.-.-.

Castiel se despertó de su pesadilla y luego miro sus manos-Todo era una mentira… O parte de ella-Dijo sonriendo como lo hacía siempre

-En otro lugar-

Un chico albino bebía su café cuando de pronto sonó el tono de su celular

-Sí, Soy Lisandro… ¡Ah! Están listos?-Pregunto el con su tono de amabilidad-Si, Bueno a nadie le gusta un divorcio-Dijo el alzando una ceja-Bueno, Adiós…-Colgó su celular y vio a su novia una chica con el pelo rubio y las puntas rosa, Vestía como Loli-*¿Por qué por culpa de mis padre tuve que comprometerme con ella?*-Pensaba Lisandro

-Lo mejor sería que la dejaras que se perdiera en la selva-Dijo cierto chico por la espalda del albino

-Eso no sería la correcto Castiel-Dijo el sonriendo-Con todo el respeto… Pero mala la idea no está-

-¿A quién se le ocurrió a idea?-Pregunto Castiel alzando la voz

-Tsk… Lis trajiste a Castiel contigo…-dijo ella fingiendo su voz de "Estoy llorando"

-Nina, Nina-Decia una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verde de aproximadamente unos 5 años

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto empujando a la chica-Eres una molestia Hikari-Nina sintió la mirada asesina de Lisandro

-¡Oh! Pero si son Armin y Kentin ¿Qué tal?-Dijo pegando en la espalda de Armin haciendo que botara su Psp y los instrumentos que traía en la espalda

-Hola Castiel… Siempre tan educado-Dijo Kentin ayudando a recoger las cosas de Armin

De unas escaleras se escuchaba unos tacones, Allí estaba una chica de pelo azul mirando a Armin y el sonriendo

-*Si tuviera una excusa para dejar de ser tu novio… La usaría*-Dijo el riendo

-¡ARMIN!-Grito la chica y abrazo a Armin, Haciendo que de nuevo se cayeran las cosas de su espalda-¡Oh!... Lo siento

-Laeti… Cuida a Hikari que para eso te traemos-Dijo Lisandro enojado

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?-Pregunto sonriendo un rubio de ojos ámbar

-¡Por dios!, Tu estas en todas partes…-Dijo Castiel furioso

-Castiel, No seas así con Nathi-Dijo una castaña

-Bueno días-Dijo Kasmar sonriendo-Siento haberlos hecho esperar, Pero nunca es bueno viajar sin antes hacer una revisión a el automóvil Jajaja- Los chicos asintieron y luego Kasmar cambio su expresión sonriente a una seria- Ahora… Tenemos un buen camino por delante, A sí que por favor busquen sus maletas y prepárense para el viaje de sus vidas

.-.-En otro lugar del bosque encantado.-.-.

-Vaya, A sí que Kasmar trae carne fresca ¿No?-Dijo una chica de piel morena clara ojos chocolate y pelo negro rizado en las puntas

-Jajaja, Mas sangre para nosotras Alice- Dijo una chica mirando una cascada de sangre humana corriendo por el lado de ella- ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a cazar?-

-Si fue muy entretenido Celeste- Dijo Alice sonriendo

-Bueno, ¿Ya saben cómo deben hacerlo?- Pregunto una chica sonriendo, Una chica de pelo rojo hasta la cintura y Ojos azules, Las chicas negaron con la cabeza- Isabel explícalo nuevamente

-Ok primero esperaremos a que Kasma… ¿Yuukino donde estás?-Pregunto mirando como Yuukino se veía a una ventana **(2)**

-Me siento como una prostituta con esto…-Dijo mirando su ropa (Jaja Pobre Debrah)-Además, Tengo la extraña sensación de que esos chicos son especiales

-Yo concuerdo contigo Yuukino…-Decia la chica "Fuego" ya que su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran rojos-

-¿Nos pueden escuchar?, Estamos revisando el plan de nuevo- Dijo Isabel

-¿Qué tiene de especial?... Mataremos a las chicas con los cuentos, Luego los chicos morirán como todos los demás y la chica Hikari será una más de nosotros ¿Ese es el plan?-Dijo Yuukino quitando interés

-Si… Eso es justo lo que haremos…-Dijeron todas sonriendo sádicamente

-*Me gustaría cambiar rutina… Solamente matar y robar*-Pensaba Yuukino-Chicas, Cambiemos los planes…

-¿Hah?-Todas miraron a Yuukino

-Digo… Ganemos su confianza y luego los mataremos ¿Qué les parece?-Dijo ella sonriendo a las chicas

-Bien…-Respondieron y luego se fueron cada una por su lado

~Fin cap 1~

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Matenme ¿¡CASTIEL DOCTOR?!...<strong>

**(2): Según el "Cuento" las hadas si se ven en espejos o agua salen su forma de ser ejem: Yuukino esta transformada en Debrah (Si se ve en un espejo ella queda como Yuukino)**

¿Qué les parecio?... Yo quede como *0*, Bueno el próximo capitulo de Black forest un pequeño SPOILER

-Muere Laeti -

-Muere Melody –

Alegrense yo si lo estoy ~(-3-)~

No leemos en el próximo Capitulo

Bye~ .yui21


	3. Cuento de hadas: Muerte

Bien aquí otro capitulo de Black forest ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Creditos a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov, La historia no me pertenece tampoco<p>

* * *

><p>Kasmar llevaba a los chicos hacia la selva negra, En un autobús<p>

-Nina, Nina!-Gritaba la chica agarrando el "Peluche" que siempre llevaba

-¡DEJAME En paz!-Le grito bajando el tono

-T-Tío Lisandro… ¿Cree en las hadas?-Pregunto Hikari mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Lisandro

-Claro que no-Dijo Nina sacando a Hikari y sentándola al lado de ella

-Yo sí creo- Dijo Armin

-Yo también…-Dijo Lisandro apartando a Nina y sentándose al lado de Hikari

-No sé si creer o no-Dijo Kentin mirando por la ventana del autobús

-Bueno, No sé si lo saben; Pero al lugar donde este tío raro nos lleva-Apunto a Kasmar el cual solo escuchaba-No está en ningún mapa- Dijo Armin- Es un posible túmulo (1)-

-Aún…-Dijo sonriendo Kentin

-¿Qué carajos es todo eso que está ahí?-Pregunto Castiel apuntando las maletas de los chicos

-Amh… Este bebe detecta la energía de la tierra… -Decia Armin con una sonrisa-Lo que algunos hippies llaman magia

-¡Oh por dios Armin! ¿¡En serio te crees esas cosas?!-Pregunto sonriendo Kentin

-Yo sí, Ya que mi hermano gemelo fue secuestrado por duendes-Dijo recordando

-¡YA CASI HEMOS LLEGADO AMIGOS!-Dijo Kasmar sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

*Piripi piripi*

-Sí, Eso es-Dijo Armin sonriendo y mirando sus maletas

.-.-.-.-Llegando a la colina.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Yay! Una casa de hadas-Dijo Hikari bajando del autobús

Luego todos los chicos bajaron, Observando detalladamente el paisaje

-Vaya, Asombroso-Dijo Kentin bajando

Kasmar estaba detrás del autobús

De pronto unas voces se escuchan a lo lejos acompañadas de unas risas: "Dejen en paz al bosque", "Váyanse"

-Bien, Vamos- Dijo Kentin afirmando de la mano a Hikari

-Espera… Yo fui el único que escucho eso?-Dijo Lisandro mientras miraba hacia todos lados

-No, Yo también lo escuche-Susurro Castiel-Debe ser nuestra imaginación, Tantas horas viajando y con tanto ruido… Se nos quedó pegada-Sonrió Castiel y agarro del hombro a Lisandro

A lo lejos en la cima de un "Cerro" estaba el túmulo, No estaba tan lejos así que comenzaron a caminar

-Eso es un túmulo-Dijo Castiel mirando a Lisandro

-Eso es un montículo de hadas-Dijo Hikari mirando a Kentin

-Sí, Es un montículo de hadas…- Dijo Kasmar mirando a Hikari la cual solo sonrió

- Eso es una colina-Dijo Nina mirando la colina

- No sé, Creo que tendremos una vista hermosa – Dijo Lisandro

- Bueno… Al menos es gratis—Sonrió Castiel

-Yo no diría exactamente gratis señor Castiel- Dijo Kasmar- Esta el pequeño precio de su fe, Pero le prometo que no se lo perderá, Primero debemos prepararnos la víspera del solsticio de verano comienza con el crepúsculo- Dijo Kasmar e hizo un seña con las manos para que lo siguieran

Caminaron por un bosque y a cada chico le decían cosas como: "No vallan", "No saldrán jamás" y otras voces "Vallan", "Se entretendrán mucho" esas ultimas estaban llenas de locura y sadismo

Así caminaron hasta que se hizo de noche, Kasmar los llevo hasta el túmulo.

-Pasen- Dijo Kasmar mostrando las rocas que hacían el túmulo-Y escojan su piedra

Armin y Laeti se posicionaron en la primera piedra

Kentin en la segunda roca

Nina se posiciono al lado de Lisandro en la tercera roca

Melody y Nathaniel se posicionaron en la cuarta roca

Castiel se posiciono en la roca de al final solo

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto sobrio-Dijo Castiel

-¿No crees en la magia Castiel?-Pregunto Melody

-Digamos que… Si la magia realmente existiera, Tiene mucho que explicarnos- Dijo a Melody

Kasmar estaba mirando a Castiel

-Cada uno debe cerrar el círculo- Tomo las manos de Nathaniel y Castiel y las junto, Castiel hizo como si no existiera Nathaniel e imaginándose que era una rama, Nathaniel hizo lo mismo; Luego todos hicieron lo mismo

-No podemos simplemente aplaudir si realmente creemos en la magia- Dijo Armin burlón

-Las hadas siempre le han dado la bienvenida a los niños, Así que Hikari, Ponte al centro- Dijo Kasmar y Hikari fue y se sentó en el centro- Ahora, Concentren su fe-Cerraron todos los ojos- Imaginen una época en que el bosque estaba realmente vivo, Siéntanlo en el flujo de los ríos, Escúchenlo en el susurro de los arboles; Esta noche… Recordamos a los que viven bajo la colina, Bajo este montículo, Puesto que estos ciertamente existen y se acuerdan de ustedes, De cuando ustedes eran pequeños y los cuidaban, Los llevo alrededor de las Hienas, A través de los arbustos, A través de ladrillos (N/a: WTF? ¿Ladrillos?, ¡Que tiene que ver eso?!)Zarzas, A veces un sabueso, Un caballo, Un oso, A veces fuego…-Es interrumpido por un sonido

*Piripi piripi*

Armin mira su equipo y Kentin molesto le dice:

-No puedo llevarte a ninguna parte sin que lleves eso?!- Dijo Kentin bajo pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara Armin

-No debería estar haciendo eso- Dijo mirando su mochila- A menos que…

Del centro de la piedra salió un fuego, No era peligroso, De ahí se vio a una cosa… Una hada de pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color que miro a todos y fijo la mirada en la pequeña niña, Hikari

-Ven Hikari… Vamos a jugar-Dijo el hada con una voz muy dulce, Hikari hipnotizada fue hacia la piedra del centro

De pronto Laeti cruzo y la chica enloqueció y se llevó a Hikari… Mientras que Laeti empezaba a quemarse (*O*!)No gritaba ni nada, Pero los demás se asustaron y corrieron

-¿Dónde está Hikari?-Pregunto Lisandro

-Escuchen…-Dijo Castiel

Se escuchaba la voz de Hikari riendo…

-Ese guía ¿Dónde está?...-Pregunto Nathaniel

-No… No esta- Dijo Melody y afirmaba el brazo de Nathaniel

-Espera… Debemos haber sufrido una especie de alucinación en masa, No podemos correr en el bosque ¿Entendieron?-Dijo Castiel (N/a: Primer comentario inteligente que escucho de ti Cassy)

-Ya no estamos en Alemania-Dijo Kentin mirando las estrellas- Castiel, Esas estrellas no tienen sentido

-¿¡Que estás diciendo Kentin?!-Dijo Laeti mirándolo

-Estamos en el mismo bosque y en la misma colina- Dijo Nina, Mientras Lisandro buscaba a Hikari

-Es también un nodo-Dijo Armin

-¡Oh! No empieces con tus cuentos, Ahí una explicación perfectamente racional para esto-Dijo Kentin mientras miraba a Armin

-Si no explica las cosas extrañas que pasan en los nodos, Fantasmas, Ovnis, Hadas malvadas, Damas perros (N/a: En esta parte me acorde de Debrah -_-)Algunas personas dicen que los nodos son caminos a otros mundos- Dijo Armin, Mientras Lisandro llegaba

-¿Y la encontraron?-Pregunto Melody

-Desapareció…-Dijo Lisandro

-No te preocupes… Seguro que es otro de sus bromas de niña infantil-Dijo Nina tratando de calmar a Lisandro

-Amigos, Vamos a mantenernos juntos y regresar a la carretera ¿Si?-Dijo Castiel serio

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo adentrándose en el bosque donde se encontraron

-A-Armin…-Dijo un chico de pelo azul y ojos rosas, Estaba mal herido- N-No vayan más allá

-¡Alexis!-Dijo Armin y fue a abrazarlo- Vamos sigamos caminando… Debemos encontrar una carretera y un botiquín…

-Espera… Yo tengo uno-Dijo Melody buscando en su bolso

Castiel lo curo y siguieron su camino

Seguían caminando y no encontraban por ningún lado la carretera

-Bien… La carretera ya no está…-Dijo Castiel enojado-Por lo menos lo extraño es coherente

Se oían voces "Se los dijimos", "Corran por sus vidas" A los que ellos no tomaron en cuenta

-Ya se los eh dicho todo tiene que ver con nodos-Dijo Armin

-¿Qué es eso de allá?-Pregunto Kentin

Un camino blanco se había creado de un momento a otro, Dejando a todos impresionados

-Es solo un camino misterioso que no existía hace un minuto-Dijo Armin mirando a Alexis

No tomaron en cuenta el camino y siguieron caminando adentrándose más en el bosque

-Hay una posada aquí-Dijo Castiel mientras miraba el letrero

-¿Qué esperamos vamos?-Dijo Kentin y camino y todos los demás siguieron

-Supongo que ninguno de ustedes ha visto si sus celulares funcionan aquí-Dijo Lisandro

-Err…-Armin saco su celular-Nop, No hay señal

-Fantástico- Respondió Nathaniel

A Nina se le había caído su peluche y lo recogió, Se alejó un poco de ellos (N/a: ¡MUERE NINA!)Pero no lo suficiente para perderse(N/a: NOOOOOOOO!), Cuando vio un Volkswagen abandonado, Fue a ver qué era lo que había ahí, Abrió la puerta y de dentro de ella salió una chica transformada en cuervo, Que la miraba fijamente

-Vaya… Mira quien tenemos aquí…-Dijo una chica arriba del auto- Jajaja- Sonrió diabólicamente- Veamos cuanto aguantaras Nina…

El cuervo se le lanzo encima y comenzó a comérsela, La chica de arriba del auto reía, Nina lo único que hacía era gritar y tratar de sacar el cuervo

-C-Celeste… ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto una chica por detrás de ella-Recuerda que tenemos a nuevas reclutas hoy…

-¡Hash! Es verdad… Además los chicos que la acompañaban deben de estar a punto de llegar-Dijo celeste y bajo del auto- Matta nee- Se fue con Isabel

-¿Qué pasa Ni… ¡AHHH!-Melody al ver a Nina casi muerta grito-Ayúdenme

-Ya no puedes ayudarla… Ya no-Dijo una chica de cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Armin y la vio de reojo

-Estoy en las mismas circunstancias que ustedes… A mí se me perdió mi amiga Isabel… No sé dónde está-Mintió la chica mientras fingía llorar

-Entonces… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-Pregunto Armin

-N-No lo sé…-

-Vamos de seguro que te gustara estar con nosotros-Dijo Armin sonriéndole

-No creo que sea buena idea recoger a gente que no conozcamos-Dijo Nathaniel que estaba tan asustado que no pudo hablar en todo el trayecto

-Cállate-Fue lo único que dijo Castiel que revisaba los signos vitales de Nina- Está muerta… Dijo Castiel

Una cabra con una campanilla en el cuello atrajo la atención de todos

-Donde hay una cabra hay una granja-Dijo Lisandro (N/a: Salió el hijo de sus padres granjeros)

Caminaron detrás de la cabra y llegaron a una posada, Al entrar se encontraron con..

* * *

><p>(1)Es donde viven las hadas o donde se presentan… Por lo que vi en la película<p>

Cualquier duda búsquenla en internet, Yo hice lo mismo XD

Bien! Sé que le dije a una chica que salía en este capítulo, Pero en el próximo sales si o si… Y ¿saben por qué Alexis no hablo en todo el camino?... Por culpa de Piper

Las dejare en suspenso, ¡Ah! Dije que en este capítulo moría Melody y Laeti, Pues me las trolee, han mentira, ¿Cómo quieren que muera?, Comida por un oso o el cuento que le tengo yo preparado?, Dejen su repuesta en su Review! Y no vemos en el próximo Capitulo

*Spoiler*

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Nuestros nombres son Marceline, Alice, Celeste y Piper, Yo soy Yuukino-

-Ya no están en Alemania-

-¿¡QUE?!-

Bye~ .yui21


End file.
